Peach Rose
by Kirie-Chan
Summary: ~Chap. 8 now up~ It's a Seiftis! What happens when you mix Seifer, Zell, Quistis, 5 Evil Spirits, Hyne, the first living thing on earth, love, romance, triangles, angst, death...etc? THIS STORY! Read and Review and VOTE on my journal!!!!
1. Prologue

A/N: Just a very odd Seiftis in the point of view of Seifer. Please review if you want a cookie hand cooked by Seifer himself ^_^ Also! I do not own any characters, though by my ultimate power of being me, Seifer and Zell both belong to me ^_^  
  
Peach Rose  
  
Prologue  
  
One soft brush with a comb and my laid back hair was perfect. A single strand of hair dangled in between my eyes and a soft smirk filtered my face. I looked towards the clock that rested on my desk and smiled. Only took me two minutes to get ready for my big debut. I took one silent breath and lifted up the long, gray trenchcoat. This was my best friend along with my gunblade. I swung the coat around, thrusting my arms through the armholes. Still fits like a glove. I looked down at my bare hands and smiled softly. The skin was soft from the leather that protected it. Few men had soft hands; I was lucky enough to be one of them. I brushed my bare hand through my hair, now just adding to the perfection. Hyne, how I loved my new life. Living freely in the cheapest dump on Gaia. Yes, I mean Fishermen's Horizon. The dump has actually grown on me. Sure, you can't really do anything here other than fish or construction work, but that's fine by me. I looked towards the door, seeing the knob spin softly. Slowly, the albino walked in follow by her contrast. They recognized me, but stopped as they saw what was lying on my bed. The albino pointed to it quietly.  
  
"WHAT FOR?" she asked in her monotonic voice.  
  
"Yea, boss, what's that for, ya know?" her contrast asked.  
  
"Hmph, like I'm gonna tell a couple of chumps like you," I mumbled quickly. I waited for them to leave my bedroom doorway to continue my preparations. They stood there like lost puppy dogs. I chuckled softly, ready to close the door. "You really want to know what that's for?" I asked, teasing them.  
  
"AFFIRMITIVE," she answered.  
  
"Well, I'm meeting up with someone special tonight," I told them, "and that's her gift."  
  
"Oh, so you're gonna, ya know?" the contrast asked. Quickly, I saw the albino's foot collide with his kneecap. Quickly, he knelt down, grasping his knee. "Ouch, Fu!"  
  
I laughed softly, finally closing the door. I heard my two roommates bickering outside in the corridor. My sea green eyes dashed quickly in the mirror. I nodded softly at my appearance. No gloves, no gunblade, no blood, and most importantly, no bad attitude. Or at least, I hoped not. I turned towards the bed, picking up the small gift. I placed it in a white box with a peach ribbon wrapped around it. My smirk disappeared and was replaced by my genuine smile. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: And now.the start of the story! And I'm sorry for the prologue not spacing right.totally my fault LOL!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I walked down the streets slowly, breathing in the fresh salt water's scent. That was probably my favorite thing about this town. Of course, downtown is another story. That's where it smells like a woman who hasn't shut her dirty legs in years. I barely go down there, unless for work of course. I watched the loading dock, waiting for their ship to arrive. Yes, she was coming with her gang for one simple reason. There's a stadium here, in which they've performed exactly one year ago. She was so beautiful up on that stage. She didn't even know that I was there, watching her pour all her emotions onto those ebony and ivory keys. There was one of the six. He walked with pride and confidence, even more than I did. His blonde hair spiked up into the sky. I told him many of times that his dopey hair could pop a balloon. Haven't seen it done yet. I ducked quietly behind the shadows, seeing him look over in my direction. No one was supposed to know that I'm here, other than her. I saw the couple of the year walk out, hand in hand, her filled with pep and him dazing off at the sea. He seemed to like the sea as a child. He could probably sense me, like I sense him in the deepest of fog. I sighed softly, waiting for her vision to come out. I saw Ms. Pep herself dash out of the ship, rushing towards the railing and looking down at the group of dolphins that lived by here. I still waited for her to emerge. Finally, I saw her come out. Her ice like attitude blocking off the cowboy's obnoxious flirting. She flipped her honey blonde hair behind her ear, just like she always did in all those classes. She turned towards my direction, but I didn't bother to move. Her sapphire eyes locked with my soft green ones, and then, and only then, did I move out of the way. I felt the box bang against my leg as I swerved out of the way. I breathed in softly, feeling their presence close in on me. Had they spotted me out of this giant.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a loud voice conquer the city. Announcements for departure, of course. I looked towards the loading dock, seeing the group load their equipment into a van. I saw her talking to them, and walking towards the inn. This was my perfect chance. I took one slow step, only to feel a stiff hand on my back. I spun around, ready to punch the living crap out of whomever it was. I stopped as I saw who it was. "Rinoa?"  
  
"Seifer! It's so good to see you!" She hasn't lost a drop of innocence. She wrapped her arms around me, and yet I pushed her away. She gave me that soft pout with those big brown eyes. I once loved those eyes. "Seifer, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," I mumbled. She threw her hands on her hips, not satisfied with my answer. "What? I do."  
  
"And you don't even bother to come and visit the Garden?" she asked. I looked over my shoulder, hoping to see her again.  
  
"I see no point. I'm not welcome there." I spun away from her, walking towards the inn. She grasped my arm and yanked me back into the shadows. "How'd you find me?"  
  
"Duh, silly! I've got powers." She gave me a soft wink. "Why are you in such a rush?"  
  
"If you have such powers, you would know," I finally growled out. She giggled softly, letting my arm go. "Shouldn't you go be with Squall or something?" I finally asked.  
  
"The boys are just loading the van. You should come tonight!" she said with such pep it made Selphie look normal. I shook my head softly. "I won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Well you're gonna have to." I finally spun away, a fast pace towards the inn. I turned around only to see her follow me. I shook my head and looked down at the ground. I jumped back a bit, seeing a growling Angelo at me. "He still doesn't like me."  
  
"Nope! Come on! Help out the guys! They could use some help." I sighed and looked at her. My eyes drifted behind her, seeing her walk up towards Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, what are you doing?" she asked. Her voice sounded as if she had just woken up. "Shouldn't you be helping the guys rather than harass him?"  
  
She giggled softly and hooked onto her arm. "Quistis! Help me persuade him to go to our concert!" She jumped up and down on her arm. "Please?"  
  
The girl was starting a mini crowd. Even Irvine, Zell, Selphie, and Squall had started to walk over. "Seifer, would you like to go to our dance?" Her voice was cold, like her personality and eyes.  
  
"We won't take no!" Selphie finally blurted out. Rinoa hooked onto her as well, smiling with those innocent ices.  
  
Irvine walked up behind the girls, tipping his hat towards me. "So this is where you were hiding?" I moaned softly, rolling my eyes. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Zell gave me a soft glare, and that glare told me I wasn't supposed to live anymore. I nodded to him, my smirk ready to bust out.  
  
Finally was Squall, standing in the back shadows. I looked towards him, trying to conquer over myself and shake hands with him. He wouldn't be as forgiving as I would be. I finally got the chance to speak, making my decision clear. "Rinoa, I'm sorry. I don't have the time."  
  
She pouted softly, her eyes swelling up with tears. Quistis rolled her eyes, causing me to smirk softly. "You're lying." It was his turn to speak. From the shadows came Squall, his scar slowly faded from the mess of hair. "Seifer, most of us are willingly to forgive."  
  
"Not me," Zell mumbled out.  
  
Selphie giggled and poked Zell. "Hence why he said 'MOST of us,' silly," she managed to get out through he massive amounts of giggles.  
  
Squall sighed, walking to the front of the group. My eyes never left her general direction. I could see there was a rush of blood to her face as she stared over to me. I looked back at Squall, seeing his hand held out. "What's this for? Some sort of trick?" I asked, chuckling softly.  
  
My hand slowly slipped into his, forming a firm grasp between us. I smiled softly. "So you'll come, right?" Rinoa asked, popping her cute little self up between us.  
  
"I guess I have no choice," I scornfully said. "Oh, and I'm bringing a few people," I announced. Squall knew whom I meant.  
  
The gang nodded, except for Zell, and I slowly looked towards Quistis. She had her back turned to me and was talking to Zell. I wanted to go over there and hand that gift to her. Yet, my well-known courage had failed me. 


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I've never felt more special in my life! ~ Pushes Seifer out into the group of reviewers, did I forget to mention he's in a pink apron with a batch of homemade cookies? ~ Oh and this chapter is a bit weird, because right in the middle of it is a chat!  
  
Special Note to DinchtBaby: I got a special surprise...just for you! But, you have to wait for about two or three more chapters!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I was away from them, finally, after both Rinoa and Selphie tried to get me to stay. I didn't see Quistis after I had accepted the invitation. I was heading towards the inn, the small present bouncing in my pocket. I was happy to get this over, but I wanted to give it to her personally. I walked into the dense inn, sniffing the air softly. It certainly smelled clean and fresh. Freshly washed linens of the sort. It seems constantly that my thoughts are always interrupted. The innkeeper smiled at me politely. "May I help you, sir?"  
  
"I'm looking for a certain somebody. Has anyone entered here recently?" I was trying my best to be discreet. One thing Balamb Garden forgot to teach me.  
  
"Well, what does this person look like?" Was she being coy with me?  
  
I lifted my eyebrow softly at her. "She looks like an ice sculpture."  
  
The innkeeper nodded. "If you wait here, I can call her down."  
  
I quickly shook my head. "No!" It was now the innkeeper's turn to lift her eyebrow at me. "Just leave her a message." She nodded, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. "Wear this at the concert tonight." Short, sweet, simple, and most importantly, it was perfect. I pulled out the box, laying it on the table. The peach bow twinkled in the dimmer lights. I spun around, the coat draping around me, and I walked towards the door.  
  
In a few hours, my world was going to change. I couldn't stop thinking about it as I walked home. Would she wear it? Would she even get the message? I finally reached the apartment complex and I slid my soft hand through my hair. Sweat was beaded on it. Was I nervous? I walked in, shaking all thoughts away. I slipped the key into hole, turning and pushing open the heavy metal door. I looked around; my room was directly there. In it, my computer screen was blinking.  
  
I walked over to it, hitting the enter button. A message, from someone named IceRose. I chuckled softly, sliding into my swivel chair. I hit enter again, the chat room opening up...  
  
IceRose: Seifer?  
  
FireCross: Yes?  
  
IceRose: Good, I got the right person.  
  
FireCross: Who is this, may I ask? And how'd you get my screen name?  
  
IceRose: Well, it's easy when you've been around computers your entire life.  
  
FireCross: Heh...and I can rightfully assume this is none other than Quistis?  
  
IceRose: Of course.  
  
FireCross: Why not just call me like a civilized person does?  
  
IceRose: Well, considering Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie are in here...  
  
FireCross: I got you. So, what do you want?  
  
IceRose: Do you really want to go to the concert?  
  
FireCross: Well, I don't want to disappoint my adoring fans!  
  
IceRose: ...I can assume you're being sarcastic.  
  
FireCross: Nice one. As much as you may abhor me, Quistis, I'm going to go to the concert and have a good time.  
  
IceRose: I never said I abhor you!  
  
FireCross: Feeling guilty, now?  
  
IceRose: You are impossible! To think I was even going to ask you to go to a club or show me around!  
  
IceRose Has Logged Off  
  
I sat back, watched the screen. So, she either got my message or she wanted to take the first step. I placed my leather worn hands on my face, rubbing my temples softly. Not many people get me to think or even feel. Only my very close friends.  
  
I lifted up my head, looking at the doorway. "Fujin." She stared at me with her ruby eye. "I need some womanly advice"  
  
She laughed softly, controlling her emotions. "ABOUT?"  
  
I pushed my chair away from the computer, staring dead at her. "What do you mean 'about?' About women of course!" Fujin was like a sister to me. Squall has Ellone as a sister, and I have Fujin.  
  
She sighed softly, walking into my room and sitting comfortably down on my mattress. "I mean," she said in her normal voice, "what about women do you need to know?"  
  
I loved it when she used her normal voice. It sounded so much better. Whenever she talked like this, her voice sounded sugary. "Well, this girl I like," I started to say.  
  
"Quistis." I stared at her in disbelief. "A woman's intuition is always right, Seifer."  
  
I pushed back my hair again out of nervous habit. "Well, I want to make her like me. I want her to see the real me. This me that you're talking to right now." I stopped and breathed in. "I want to..."  
  
Again, I was interrupted. "Seifer, you can't make a woman like you or love you. It just doesn't happen that way." I stared at her ruby eye. "If you want her to like you, then show her the real you. If that doesn't make her like you, then there's no point." She paused, waiting for me to say something, anything, but I was just listening to her every word. "You only get one love your entire life. Don't blow it just because you want her to love you or you want to force something into the relationship."  
  
"Thanks, Fu. So, I should just be the real me and show her that I changed. Then if she does like me...what do I do after that?" I was so confused.  
  
She smirked at me. "Then just keep being the real you."  
  
"Really? That's all there is to it?"  
  
"AFFIMITIVE." She had switched in a flash of a second back to her everyday wording.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'm gonna lengthen this. Hehe! I also just wanted to get Fujin as a star role in at least one of the chapters. So...now that you've read, it's time to review! So do it!  
  
Hints for next chapter: Someone and someone get together for a chat. 


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry...this took more time then the others. A bit of a brain cramp/freeze/block/fart/whatever you want to use! So...read on! To DinchtBaby: Surprise is coming up next chapter! PS: Madonna's Ray of Light album inspires this chapter as well as a song by Cheryl Lynn.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I slammed the door shut, hearing the constant screaming of Fujin and Raijen. I couldn't stand it when they fought, just reminded me of bad times. My foster parents always fought, but that was long ago. I promised myself to forget those hurtful times.  
  
I walked down the street, the strong rays of the sun beating down on me. It was nippy earlier, and now it's turned quite warm. I pulled off my jacket, walking back to the house casually.  
  
Now that I was only in my tank top and vest, I started down the hill that allowed the residential area to flow into the more urban like area. I smiled softly; this is where I belonged. The flashing lights, even during the daytime, brightened and dimmed as I walked closer. I looked down at my watch. The time read three fourteen PM. Their concert would be starting in exactly seven hours. I turned the corner, smiling softly at the bold lights. My favorite club in the whole harbor, The Smokestack. I walked past the line, slapping a tall brute on the shoulder. Obviously the bouncer; all the bouncers knew that was my trademark slap. I walked in, smiling at the many colorful arrays of people. One color in particular caught my eye.  
  
She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, dancing in a tall set of heels. Her hips moved gracefully with the music, her fair skin shining off the lights. She wore a simple blue halter-top, her golden hair fanning her back. She spun around, her golden hair forming a halo around her perfect face. She had soft hues of pinks and natural colors for her makeup. Several men surrounded her, each and every one of them being ignored. It was the Ice Queen herself. New music suddenly came on, her graceful movements switching. I smirked softly, walking over to her from behind. I wrapped my hands to her shoulders, spinning her around. She gasped softly, falling back into my arms. "Boo," I mouthed.  
  
She suddenly pushed me away, walking straight towards the bar. I quickly grabbed her arm, spinning her towards me. She glared at me with her ice blue eyes. Suddenly, I found myself moving with the beat, leading her into the dance. She soon followed, the music yet again changing. It was her turn to take control. She simply, and very slowly, twisted her hips around, arching her back away from me. I slowly dragged my arms up her sides, sending chills up my own body from feeling hers. The music soon quickened, and she lifted herself up, grinding herself onto me. I was surprised she was this outgoing. The men looked at me with jealous eyes, and the women looked at her with envy. Suddenly, she looked behind me, her eyes going wide. She pulled me over to the bar quickly, covering herself with her long hair. She turned over to me, eyeing the door. I nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door, twisting around the ground of couples dancing to the erotic beat. We finally reached the door, and I grasped onto her waist, pulling her out fully.  
  
She turned to me, and looked at the club. She grabbed my hand and started to walk farther down into the club area. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" she mumbled.  
  
I laughed softly. "Quistis, I should be asking you the same."  
  
She glared at me with those cold blue eyes. "I was there to get away from them. Now your turn."  
  
"I was dancing with gorgeous and sumptuous woman." She suddenly slapped my arm. "You asked, I tell the truth. Now why were you running away."  
  
She was silent for a bit. "Can we go to your house?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Sure. Unless, of course, you mind hearing the screaming of two of my friends." She glared at me, waiting for me to lead the way. "Don't tell me you're that mad at me!"  
  
"I have every reason to be."  
  
"No, you don't. You enjoyed it."  
  
"Excuse me?" she yelled softly. I smirked at her, waving my hand towards a cab. "I certainly did not!"  
  
A cab pulled over, and I opened the door. She walked in, glaring at me. I went to the other door, opening it up and smiling at the cabby. "Fifth street apartments, please." He nodded his head, turning the meter on. "If you didn't enjoy it, then why did you grind up against me?" She was stunned, her mouth wide open. "Unless you're expecting a surprise in there, then you'd best shut it."  
  
With those words, I felt a cold hand colliding with my face. "Jerk."  
  
We made it back to my apartment and I gave the cabby twenty gil. I over tipped him, but I didn't care. I walked through one set of doors, up a pair of stairs, and towards my metal door. I smiled at her, sliding the key in, turning it, and pushing the heavy door away. She walked in, looking at the tiny corridor. "It does get bigger." I pulled the key out, slamming the loud door shut. She walked past the corridor, seeing a sixteen-foot ceiling, a loft, a large window overlooking the sea and sunset, and a set of spiral stairs. Three doors were up in the loft area. "The one on the brick wall is Raijen's, the one on the white wall is Fujin's, the one closest to the stairs is the upstairs bathroom."  
  
She spun towards me; her makeup was smudged a bit. I walked over to her, brushing away a faint trail of sparkle dust. "What about you?" She asked. She was obviously unimpressed.  
  
"By the front door. I have my own bathroom, too." Again, she spun away, looking around. "Well?"  
  
"It's very nice. Homely almost."  
  
I laughed. "Not about my home. Why did you want to come here? Why did you want to leave the club? Was it getting too hot for you?" I smirked again.  
  
She glared at me. "You would think after about a year, you would change." I laughed. "I wanted to leave because Zell was in there."  
  
"So?" I asked. Her words hit me. She wanted me to change. Fujin said to be myself, which I was. Wasn't I?  
  
My thoughts were broken when she said those horrible words. "He's my boyfriend, Seifer."  
  
  
  
A/N: BWAHAHAHA! Surprise DinchtBaby! 


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: ~ Dodges the massive amounts of screams from readers ~ Ack! It's not the end yet! It's not the end yet!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I stared at her in disbelief. My heart was, as many people put it, smashed to the floor and she was there, stepping all over it. I was simply crushed. My worst enemy was my love's love. Confusing, yes? I turned away from her, mumbling, "Make yourself at home."  
  
Before I went into my room, I saw her eyes filled with pain. Was that pain for me? Suddenly, the metal door swung open. "Listen, Fu! I told ya! Asparagus makes ya get bad gas, ya know!"  
  
Suddenly, they both stopped, staring at Quistis. Raijen dropped the bag of groceries, staring at her body. I wanted to slap him right then and there. Yet, I didn't. Fujin looked over at me, and then at her. "Hello Fujin. Hello Raijen." She smiled softly.  
  
"Hey, Quistis! How's ya been, ya know?" She giggled softly as Raijen started picking up the fallen groceries. Fujin shoved a couple of bags into his already filled arms, and shoved me into my room. I saw Quistis' eyebrows raise. "Don't mind them, ya know! She's probably just gonna kick him a few times, ya know?"  
  
"Yea, I know. Let me help you with that."  
  
I only heard their conversation, but I saw Fujin's death glare. "What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"TELL HER?" she asked. Obviously, she was mad. I wasn't sure if it was because I brought her home or because of some other reason.  
  
"I can't, Fu!" I told her, defeated.  
  
"Why not?" her voice was strong, cold, yet very caring. "Were you going to?" Now her voice was filled with hope.  
  
"I was. But..."  
  
"But what? But nothing! This is your happiness on the line, Seifer!"  
  
I shook my head, brushing my hand through my blonde hair. "She's going out with Chicken-wuss." Fujin sighed. "What?"  
  
"Look, girls love it when guys fight over them. Makes them feel loved, in a way. Just tell her how you feel and be honest about it."  
  
I nodded, smiling at my sister. She nodded her head and walked out of my room. I walked towards the door, looking at Raijen making a fool out of himself juggling eggs. He was doing well, until Fujin kicked his legs. The eggs landed on top of him and I had to just smile. Fujin knelt down laughing at him covered in egg yolks. I saw Quistis chuckling quietly, averting her eyes over at me smiling. I suddenly put on my normal face, surprised at her walking over. "Yes?"  
  
"What?" I asked, sounding as if I didn't do anything.  
  
"You were looking at me." She flipped her hair back. She was being coy, something she was never good at. I smirked down at her and she gave me that cold glare. "I should head home. Get ready for the concert."  
  
I quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her into my bedroom. I shut the door with my foot, pulling her into my arms. What I didn't know was that she had me in her arms as well. She pushed her lips hard against mine, pushing me against the door. Suddenly, I pushed her away, both of us gasping for breath. "What...was that for!" I whispered hoarsely out.  
  
"I...don't know! I just had to!" she said, falling down on my bed.  
  
I smirked softly, walking over to her. "You like me," I whispered.  
  
She sat up, glaring at me. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You like me. You like me a lot."  
  
She glared more. "I do not!"  
  
"You wanna date me, don't you, Quisty?" With using her childhood nickname, I knew I had struck a nerve. Suddenly, I saw my pillow colliding at me face. "No fair! I don't have a weapon!" Again, she hit me with the pillow. I covered my head and searched for anything. I couldn't get to the other pillow on my bed, seeing as that was her fortress.  
  
"Take it back!" she yelled, hitting me again with a pillow.  
  
"Never!" I yelled back. I grinned and tackled her down onto the bed, pinning her arms with my hands and her legs with my knees. "Looks as though the tables have turned."  
  
She looked up at me; her makeup was smudged all over. I smiled softly, pulling the pillow out of her arms and tossing it to the ground. She began to blush. "Seifer?"  
  
"Yes?" I asked back, waiting for her question.  
  
"I'm not...actually going out with Zell, yet." I grinned as she talked, but frowned when she said 'yet.' I waited for more, but nothing was coming out.  
  
"So," I finally said, "I have a chance, right?"  
  
She looked up at me, shocked at what she had heard. "Are you saying you like me?"  
  
It was now my turn to start blushing. "I..."  
  
She grinned. "You like me...you like me! You wanna date me!" she screamed out. I shook my head, blushing greatly.  
  
"I...never said that!" I yelled back. She laughed softly. I released my grip, stealthily grabbing onto the pillow. She kept laughing and then I hit her with the pillow. "Hah!"  
  
She grabbed onto the other one, smacking it right into my face. We both laughed and at that time, we both were at peace. I stopped laughing, staring down at her. Even though her hair and makeup were a total mess, she was still beautiful. Her face scrunched up softly, showing the laughter wrinkles that never dared come near her face. I bent down, took her face in my hands, and kissed her softly. Her laughter stopped, and her eyes were wide open.  
  
I pulled away slowly, looking deep in her sapphire eyes. "...I," she started to say. I placed my nose down on hers, smiling my true smile.  
  
"Not a word of this to anyone, ok?" I whispered. She nodded, her blonde hair fanned out behind her.  
  
From behind us, a voice called out, "What about us, ya know!"  
  
Both Quistis and I turned to see Fujin giggling and Raijen giving me thumbs up. She started to blush and I stood up, slamming my foot into Raijen's shin. Both women started to laugh hysterically. I had two women that I wanted there; my sister, whom I told everything to and the woman I loved the most.  
  
I shut the door, locking it this time. I turned over to Quistis who was no where to be found. "Quistis?" I called out.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom." I walked over to the open door, smiling at her wiping off makeup. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"You look better without makeup." She glared. "I was curious," I started.  
  
"About?"  
  
I took in a deep breath, leaning my back on the doorframe. "What are you going to tell Zell?" She was silent. "I mean, do you like him?"  
  
"A bit." I nodded, obviously disappointed. "Then again, we don't have much in common." My hopes went up a bit. "And he wants to stay in Garden."  
  
My hopes flew at that point. "Meaning...you want to leave?"  
  
"A bit." I grinned softly. "I also like you, too."  
  
At that point, I wanted to jump around like an idiot. "You do?" She nodded. "Well, there's always an extra place here." She smiled and turned to look at me. "I guess what I'm saying is..."  
  
"Not another word until I straighten things out with Zell."  
  
I nodded my head, remaining cool and collected on the outside, but inside, I was shouting with joy.  
  
  
  
A/N: Now don't get all happy! The end is no where near! Big twists! 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Hum-de-dum...Oh...right! Sorry for the delay, again! But by listening to very freaky music (Magic Box: Carillon) I've been inspired.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
I waved good bye to my dear ex-instructor and stood in the doorway watching her leave. I saw her turn around one last time, smiling at me and waving. I sighed softly, with joy of course, and turned back into my apartment. I didn't even bother to yell at Raijen or Fujin who stared shocked. I walked past both of them dreamily and into my bedroom. I fell abruptly onto the bed, breathing in the soft scent of her. Raijen walked in, holding a hand up at Fujin. She crossed her arms, glaring at the man. She walked past my door to somewhere else in the apartment.  
  
"Dude." I turned over on my back, staring up at him. "What is wrong with ya? Ya look like you've been put under, ya know, charm or something!"  
  
I laughed softly, something I rarely did, and grinned. "More put under the spell of love."  
  
He stared at me confused. "Ya mean Quistis and ya?" I nodded. "Whoa, dude!" I laughed again rolling back over onto my stomach.  
  
"There's one problem," I said in a forlorn voice. "Quistis and Zell might be a couple." Raijen nodded. "Yet, I have a better chance, right?"  
  
He shrugged softly. "I wouldn't know! Listen, all what I can tell ya is not to give up, ya know? Even if Quistis and Zell do get together, don't give up on her if ya truly love her, ya know?"  
  
For once, Raijen made complete and utter sense. I was surprised at his words, staring at the white wall. "You know what, Raijen?"  
  
"Yea, I know! That's bull shit, right?"  
  
I shook my head. "You're right. Even if they do go out, I'll just beat his little chicken wuss ass!"  
  
"That's not what I meant, ya know..."  
  
"And if he still tries! I'll steal her away!"  
  
"Um.Seif?" he mumbled. "That's not what I meant." I laughed evilly. "She wants to leave Garden anyway!" He threw his hands up. "I'll just give her an extra push! Raijen! Get ready for the concert tonight!"  
  
He sighed and trudged out of my room, looking at Fujin and shaking his head. She placed her hand onto her forehead, shaking her head softly.  
  
  
  
Hours later, after waiting for them to get ready, we left. The clock read nine forty one, and we were rushing to get there. Apparently, half of Garden was going there to perform! The rest of the crew just wanted to dance. We didn't know if it was casual or formal, but as we neared there, it was very formal. I pulled off my trench coat in the back of the cab, pulling a tie from my pocket. I handed it over to Raijen who nodded and pulled off his top shirt. Underneath, he was wearing a nice, collar T- shirt. He placed the tie on, a clip on for the goofball of course. I could never trust him with something so grand. Fujin simply peeled off her button up shirt turning to face me, nodding at me. I sighed and told the cabby to stop here.  
  
We could walk the rest of the way, that much I figured. We stepped out of the cab and Fujin handed him ten gil. She rummaged through her purse, flicking open a compact. Women amazed me; even if they were tomboys and had no sense of feminism, they still always looked in a compact. I sighed and walked towards the large stadium. Loud club like music pounded out as we neared the stadium. We walked down, the chrome bouncing off the array of rainbow lights. Finally, I saw the group. I walked closer to them, four of them smiling and waving. Squall sat there, nodding knowingly towards my posse. Zell glared fully at me. Like I cared.  
  
I walked over to them, stating my hellos. I suddenly then took my chance, hearing the perfect song come from the band they hired. Quickly I smiled towards Quistis. She blushed softly and Zell grasped her shoulder. "Quistis."  
  
She looked over to me. "Yes?" she asked softly. Zell was ready to jump on me and tear me apart.  
  
"Care to dance?" Selphie giggled sweetly, turning her head towards Quistis and nodding. Zell glared at me, yet again. I decided it was my turn to spit something out. "Zell, hasn't your mother ever told you that your face can get stuck that way?"  
  
Quistis giggled softly, taking my hand and following me out to the dance floor. It was a quicker song, and I grasped her hips softly, rocking to the music that flowed out. She laughed softly, hiding her emotions for her friends. It was at that point I took some great advice and past it on. I placed my face right next to her ear, whispering so softly, "Just be you. I'll only like you more if you're you."  
  
She looked deep in my eyes and suddenly the music changed. I turned towards the stage, listening to the childish tune. The soft carillon music echoed throughout the stadium. No one was playing on stage and nothing was turned on. Slowly the lead singer on the stage raised up into the air, his arms flailing about. "What the hell is going on!" he shouted. Everyone gasped as he quickly fell to gravity's law. Squall started to rush over to him, only to levitate off the ground himself. He was dragged through the sky and smashed right into the chrome wall. Rinoa screamed loudly, only to allow the flow of panic to screech out. Fujin ran up next to Quistis and myself.  
  
"Fujin! What the hell is going on!" I shouted over the screams. One by one, each student was raised mysteriously off the ground.  
  
"There's monsters!" someone shouted behind me. I turned around, grasping onto Fujin's hand, looking oddly at Quistis. "They're called Bogies!" she screamed, grasping onto my other arm.  
  
"Bogies? What the hell is that?"  
  
Suddenly, a great wind blew through. I held onto the two women, only to feel myself pushed to the ground by a brute. I spun my head softly, seeing Raijen holding onto Selphie and Irvine. I motioned for Quistis to try and stand up. She did, with much trouble, as with everyone else. We stayed low to the ground, walking underneath the stage. We heard the wind spasms outside and Quistis looked worriedly out there. "What about Squall, Rinoa, and Zell?" she whispered out. Raijen stood up prepared to go out there again.  
  
"I'll get them!" he yelled, rushing out into the storm. I turned towards Quistis, waiting for my explanation.  
  
"What the fucking hell are Bogies?"  
  
Irvine looked confused, as did Selphie. So I knew it wasn't a new monster they taught at Balamb Garden. "A Bogey is...well, it's a phantom. Weapons won't work against them and they're impossible to see."  
  
Zell was shoved in along with Rinoa. Both of them were gasping for breath. "Hyne! Did he have to yank us that hard!" Zell coughed out.  
  
"SHUSH!" Fujin yelled out. He glared at her and checked on the stable Rinoa.  
  
"Why shush?" she asked, breathing heavily.  
  
I frowned softly at her. "We're trying to figure out what a Bogey is."  
  
She looked oddly at me. "A Bogey? What's that?"  
  
I shifted my eyes towards Quistis, who apparently knew everything about them. She sighed softly. "A Bogey is a very old monster that rarely comes out from the depths of the sea and earth." I gave her a confused look. "No one knows about it except for Blue Mages."  
  
Zell grinned. "Lemme guess! Learn a spell from them, right?" She nodded.  
  
"But, Bogies are impossible to see or fight. They're phantoms, ghosts, invisible beings." I sighed out.  
  
"Then why would a piece of blue magic be inside them if they're impossible to see!"  
  
She looked at me and frowned. Obviously, she was upset at herself. "Bogies hold the magic of invisibility."  
  
"Well, duh!" Irvine stated. "But how do we beat them?"  
  
Quistis pulled her knees up to her chest, frowning. "Bogies are evil jokesters of monsters. Only way to beat them is magic...that is, if you can get into a battle with them without them running away."  
  
Selphie then said, "Then why not just summon Eden to kill them all?"  
  
"And lose the chance of getting Invisibility?" Quistis stated. "Getting Invisibility proves that you are a true Blue Mage."  
  
Finally, Squall was tossed in, followed by a panting Raijen. Squall took in deep breaths, trying to regain composure. I sighed softly. It's been about a year or so now since we had these SeeD talks. Boy, was I glad, surprisingly.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry so confusing...carillon means soft bell sounds. If you know anything about ghosts, then you should know why I put the music in. I know this is really confusing, and I'm sorry for this chapter being so late/short. But it's going to be an interesting battle. Especially since they can't see the monsters! Hehehehe! 


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: What? I had another writers block thing.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
We had formed teams due to Squall's 'logical' thinking. Quistis had to get invisibility, why I had no clue, so she was on that team. She had stated that the only way to beat the Bogies was with magic, so Rinoa was going to use her magic against them. Selphie is highly skilled in healing, so she was our medic for the other people out there. So, what about the rest of us? Raijen and Irvine were going to help Selphie. Squall and Fujin were going to help Rinoa. I was happily with Quistis, but then again, Zell was along for the ride.  
  
There was one problem, which I had just thought up as team one, Squall's team, was heading out. "Question!" I yelled out.  
  
Squall turned angrily towards me. "What?" Rinoa asked with her innocent doe eyes.  
  
"How the hell are we going to attack them if we can't even see them?" Quistis hung her head, looking out the small cover. People soared around as if float was cast upon them.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
I turned to look at Quistis. "What's it?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Aim for the students that are in the air." Squall shook his head, walking quickly over to her. "It's the only way to spot them out. Aim off of the students."  
  
"It actually is the only way," I said, standing up for her. She turned to look at me, smiling softly. "We'll just have to aim higher." Zell nodded along.  
  
"Use Water so it drenches them. That way, we can still spot them!" For once, I actually agreed with Zell. Squall sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Rinoa, do you have a good enough," Squall started to say before he was interrupted by his love.  
  
She sighed softly, lifting up her arm. "I did not practice six years with this and not have good aim, Squall!" Suddenly, she bounded out from under the stage, followed by Fujin and Squall. Selphie smiled at us and raised up her thumbs.  
  
"Quistis, will you tell us why you need this spell as soon as we're done?" she asked quickly.  
  
Quistis smiled and shrugged a bit. Selphie soon giggled and bounded out the stage. "Do I get a kiss for good luck?" Irvine asked Quistis.  
  
"No, but how about a nice slap?" she said smugly.  
  
He left, and it was down to the last group. I turned towards Quistis, eyeing her softly. She pulled out her whip softly, the chains and leather tickling my fancy. I quickly shook the thought away as she slipped part of her whip into my belt hook on my pants. "Well, Quisty, I always knew you were a freaky little girl."  
  
Zell quickly stood up for her. "For your information, this is to keep us together. If you were paying attention rather than stripping Quistis with your eyes!"  
  
"Listen little man, it's called a joke so fuck off."  
  
Quickly, Quistis came in between us. "Stop it!" I looked at her as she looped her whip into her belt hook as well. Then she did the same to Zell. "This way, we won't get separated and no one gets hurt."  
  
I smirked my evil grin and looked down at Zell. "That is if short man can keep up." He glared at me and raised her fist at me. "Anyway, why do you want this so badly, Quistis?"  
  
"For reasons I'm not going to tell you," she snapped. I rolled my eyes and pulled the group out. When we stepped out there, it was pure and senseless horror. People were thrown and tossed around like rag dolls. People were decapitated, their heads floating around like mindless ghouls. I was disgusted and terrified. "Quistis?" There was no response. "How dangerous are these things?"  
  
She was silent for a while. "They're usually just pranksters."  
  
Zell laughed softly. "You call this a prank? Hyne..."  
  
I slowly felt a tug and as I turned around, I saw Zell floating in mid-air. "Zell?"  
  
Quistis turned around as well, and leapt back. "Zell!"  
  
He looked around, horror etched across his face. "Help me!" he screeched loudly. The Bogy's giggle echoed into our minds. I decided to take action and yanked down on Quistis' whip. Quickly, we felt a cold air pass through us. It was Quistis' smart thinking to cast fire on the beast. It lit up into flames the disgusting and large body seen. I gasped loudly, shocked at the hideous face. "Quistis, hurry up and draw!" I heard Zell shout. She nodded and a green mist surrounded her. We saw a white circle float towards her and she gasped at the feeling. We both waited for her to say anything.  
  
Slowly she began to lift into the air, her whip snapping off of us. Her once cold, ice like eyes now glittered with fire. Zell and I looked around, the group no where in sight. I stepped closer to Zell, quickly fastening the whip with his end of the whip. She spun around, flames crawling up her body. She had a menacing look upon her face. The once invisible Bogies were now lighted as she spun slowly around, the flames trapping her.  
  
An evil cackle filtered the air. I stepped back as I realized it was from my love. She settled into the ground, her blonde hair now flames, her eyes now rubies, her skin tanned. "Fools," she spitted out. "Did you really believe Quistis was that stupid?"  
  
Zell and I turned to look at each other. "Who...are you?" I asked.  
  
"Quistis, this isn't funny," Zell muttered.  
  
Silently, she grinned and raised her finger. The once full of screaming air now still. I knew what was going on. I knew exactly what was going on. I stepped back, pulling Zell with me. "Run!" I finally screamed. I spun around running, dragging Zell behind me. Soon, an inferno circled us, blocking off our only escape path. I looked around as the chrome glittered flames across each wall. I turned around, facing the strange fire devil.  
  
"My name is Pyralis." I stepped away from the inferno, staring deep into her eyes. "I am the Evil Spirit of Fire."  
  
"Where's Quistis!" Zell shouted. She laughed evilly. "What have you done with her!" I quickly covered his mouth.  
  
She cackled and flames spurted from her nails. "Quistis is being used as our...messenger to the world." I growled softly, her flames dancing in my green eyes. "Don't sass me, boy! It's your own fault for putting that into her possession."  
  
Quickly, Zell hooked onto the collar of my neck. "What did you give her!"  
  
"Back off! I just gave her a crystallized, peach colored rose!" I pushed him away and again, Pyralis cackled. I could feel the heat of her fiery body pulse against mine.  
  
"That crystallized rose is not just any rose you ignorant fool!" I turned and looked at her. "That rose has been around since the day of Hyne! It was the first living thing in this world, and the owner is the last to die!"  
  
I stepped over to her, but quickly I felt the heat pulsing from her. "Then let me take her place!"  
  
Zell gawked at me. Pyralis cackled evilly again. I glared, unknowing of what I had stirred. "We like her. She's feisty and has Blue Magic."  
  
"Touch her and die!" Zell shouted. He truly did feel for her, just as I felt for her.  
  
"Oh, is that a challenge little boy?" I finally decided to show, prove, and honor Quistis.  
  
"Listen, bitch!" She flew back some. "He's more of a man than you'll ever know! We're up for the challenge if you promise Quistis will not be harmed!"  
  
I was finally going to prove to everyone that I was as noble as Squall. She grinned. "Fine. You'll meet up with my sisters later on in this quest. If you're able to make it to our fortress and defeat us all, we'll give you the rose and Quistis' life."  
  
I nodded. "I want this is writing," I gritted through clenched teeth."  
  
She grinned and snapped her fingers. A burst of flames blew up in front of my face. "Sign on the dotted line, boys. It won't burn you." I nodded and wrote my name in the air with my fingers. She was right, it didn't burn. Zell followed my example and sighed softly. Quickly, the flame scroll rolled up and dissipated in the air. "By the way, it shall just be you two since you are so brave," she said with bitterness. "You'll meet up with my sister, Nen, sooner than you think."  
  
With those last words, flames cascaded up into the heavens. I slowly untied the broken whip and tossed it to the ground. I saw the people I knew since I was little run up to us. "Are you two ok?" Rinoa asked. "Who was the flame woman?"  
  
"We'll explain everything in the Ragnarok," Zell mumbled.  
  
I sighed and decided to give them a taste of the story. "Let's just say, we're going on quite a quest."  
  
I was finally going to live up to my dream to save the woman I love, to be her knight in shining armor, to risk my life to save the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: It's about time for a little bit of action! The story about the rose will progress! Trust me, this is getting better by the minute! And we're no where near the climax! ~cackles~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that this MIGHT get a bit confusing, so if you wanna get some helpful hints, go to my journal, www.deadjournal.com/~mistica, and read to figure some stuff out. Also, I have a poll going for some names. By the way, again I had a massive amount of brain farts (boy, do they smell...) and now I'm hooked on lemonade, Starbucks' Chocolate Brownie Frappacino, and full of ideas. Now, it's off to writing I go! Hi-ho!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"So," he said softly, "you want me to send you on a two man mission to defeat some evil spirits?"  
  
"That should sum it all up." He nodded his head after what he said, his gelled up bangs bobbing back and forth. "I mean, it is Quistis' life on the line!"  
  
Squall sighed, shaking his head. "I just don't get how you'll be able to do it. We barely beat Sorceress Ultimecia with six people." I cringed when he mentioned sorceress. "And four elemental evil spirits trying to kill Quistis? Zell, I'm disappointed in your neglect in logic."  
  
"Well, Squall, we did have to sign the agreement right then and there," I mumbled out. "Not like we wanted to do this. I mean, come on! Me, on a mission alone, with Zell?"  
  
Rinoa giggled, nodding her head. "Seifer's got a point. Be a bit easier on them."  
  
"Tch! Like I wanted to be partners with you!"  
  
"Then why don't you cry about it, Chicken Wuss!" I heard the rest of the group sigh in frustration.  
  
"You wanna say that to my face, big shot!"  
  
"Fine!" Squall shouted out. "You two can go on the mission!" He slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. I flicked my hand nonchalantly towards the Commander. "Just don't get yourselves killed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So off we went. We had to pry the Ragnarok from Selphie's grip, but with Zell's look-over-at-the-pretty-butterfly plan, we managed to get away. We had fought the whole time. Especially about where to look next. "I'm telling you, it's at the Deep Sea Factory! Where else would a water spirit be other than the water!" he shouted softly as the Ragnarok hovered in the air.  
  
"I don't know! Think about it, though! Wouldn't Pyralis be in the Fire Cavern of all places rather than near water?" I argued back.  
  
"Fisherman's Horizon is a very humid and heated place during the summer," he growled out.  
  
"So? The Northern Continent is freezing cold all year round. What the hell's your point?"  
  
Zell groaned loudly. "Fine! Where would the Sorceress' lapdog like to go?"  
  
I grimaced greatly, rubbing the hilt of my Hyperion. "Call me that again and this will be a one man mission." I saw him lean into his seat more. His eyes were filled with fear. "I say we go to the Fire Cavern." He was prepared to argue. "I have a feeling Nen will be there."  
  
So we flew towards the Fire Cavern. We walked off the Ragnarok and straight into the cavern. "Let's think logically here." I nodded in agreement. The sweltering heat made it almost impossible to come in. I sighed softly, remembering how Quistis led me through here. The whole time I looked at her scrumptious...my thoughts were rudely interrupted as Zell yelled at me. "Seifer!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Are you going to think logically or just drool all day long?" I quickly wiped at my mouth. "We have to think about why we're in here."  
  
It finally hit me. Every fire den had a hot water spring. I knew exactly where it was. I darted off past the heated rocks, hearing Zell's heavy footsteps behind me. I finally slowed down as I heard the trickling water. "I knew it was here!"  
  
"Why is there water..."  
  
"Because every cave and fire den has at least one spring." No more than a few more steps did a large rock formation step up. We went straight into the battle, unprepared. I pulled out my sword, quickly dodging the falling rocks. I turned over to Zell who nodded his head. We were both prepared for this now. I silently raised my arm, green glitter floating around it. "SCAN!" I shouted.  
  
Quickly, the statistics came up. Its name was Ogre, strength pretty low, but its defense for both magic and attack were high. The life of it was five hundred thousand. It was an Earth elemental, making it weak against fire. Something caught my eye. The draw ability showed up. It was a blue magic!  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"The blue magic!"  
  
I nodded and raised my hand. "Draw Wood's Earth!" Surprisingly, it came straight towards me, but soon disappeared. "Zell, call Ifrit while I do another draw on it!"  
  
He nodded towards me, quickly summoning the large fire demon. He roared out, flames flying at the rock formation. The order went through, taking off five thousand damage. I quickly did draw again, but the ability wasn't there. "Is it there?" Zell shouted out.  
  
"No! I guess I drew it!" Quickly, I felt my limit break pop up. I grinned at the beast that was ready to do earthquake. "Fire Cross!" I cried out. Quickly, I aimed my target, grinning evilly. "No Mercy!" I leapt up into the air, slashing at the enemy. I came back to my spot, breathing softly. Quickly, his points tumbled down from four hundred ninety five thousand, down to three hundred forty five thousand. I breathed in softly, prepared for the attack. Earthquake was caste upon us, but it stopped in mid spell. A cascade of water tumbled down on the creature. I turned over to Zell who shrugged. The enemy was gone and replaced by a beautiful water figure.  
  
"Seifer and Zell I presume?" We both nodded at her sweet voice. "My name is Nen. I'm sure you've both met my sister, Pyralis."  
  
"Oh yea, did we meet her!" Zell mumbled out. We were out of the battle and walked closer to her.  
  
"Curaga!" she called out. A blue light surrounded us, filling our health points.  
  
"Hey, thanks!" Zell said cheerily. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Well," she said and smiled at both of us. Her eyes were sapphire blues, like Quistis', but her body was blue and shapely, like Shiva. Except, she wore a lot more clothing. Her gown was a light shade of blue, tumbling down like her soft blue hair. She was beautiful. "I'm here to tell you more about your quest."  
  
I grinned. "I told you I had a feeling of this place," I said to Zell. Nen giggled softly.  
  
"Tch..."  
  
"Well, I must say I'm proud of you two. Your quest is going to get harder, especially since you have my sisters to face. As well as our Queen."  
  
Zell shook his head. "No one ever mentioned we had to kill a queen!"  
  
Nen sighed. "Hence why I'm telling you now. The main reason for your quest is that you have to find the final four blue magic. Two of which, you've found already."  
  
"Yea, what happened to them?" I asked.  
  
"Well, the get sent to where Quistis is at. Once you find all four, you'll be able to warp to where she is. But, I think I should stop. I told you plenty. Meet my earthly sister somewhere where you'd be surprised."  
  
With that, a puddle of water shifted away. This quest was getting more and more confusing.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know...it sucks right now only because I'm losing the effect of my lemonade. 


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: I kind of wanted to take a break on Seifer's point of view and doing a third person point of view. Meaning: let's see what Quistis is up to...  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
She laid there, the liquid protecting her entire body. She was frozen, stiff in time, and felt as if her world had ended. Although she was frozen, she could still breathe and see through the thick and foggy water. She saw a woman dressed in an all purple gown, which was like a piece of the twilight sky. Her eyes were a misty shade of purple, which danced in her mind. Quistis silently closed her eyes, turning her head towards four other chambers much like her own. Inside were four other women much like her. All of them had beautiful honey blonde hair, and bright beautiful blue eyes. Though, the other girls were long from dead, their bodies filled with death. Each of their eyes was blank.  
  
The woman spun towards Quistis, grinning as if the world was hers. "I've finally found the right one, my child..." Quistis cringed softly. With one snap of the woman's fingers, willow whips snapped onto Quistis and latched onto her limbs. She opened her mouth to scream in pain, but only bubbles appeared. The woman laughed mysteriously. "Scream all you want, but no one will be able to save you! I have finally found the right rose, and the perfect specimen to open the gates. I shall finally rule over all those mindless puppets with you, my child, by my side!" Quistis' eyes slowly started to tear up, the tears floating straight to the top. "Cry all you want, you're wasting your power, you meek, pathetic excuse for a Blue Mage!" Again, Quistis' tears got the best of her. "I shall rule this world and you will destroy it, just as your ancestor created it." With those words, she disappeared in a dark smoke, leaving Quistis alone with her thoughts.  
  
'Why me? I never did anything to deserve this.' The willow whips tightened against her arms as she tried to wipe her tears away. She screamed again, but heard nothing but bubbles float to the top. 'How am I going to survive this? I never meant to become a blue mage.' She then turned and looked at the small tattoo on her wrist. She was stripped to nothing, yet she felt like she was in an oven.  
  
She started to cry again and began to weep her heart out. She was like the rest of the other girls. Left to die a miserable and lonely death...  
  
  
  
  
  
I lifted up from my bed in the Ragnarok, breathing deeply and wiping at my brow. It was so real. I felt her pain. I looked over at Zell's bed, but he wasn't there. I turned towards the chair, watching him shake with fear. "Zell?"  
  
"Did you have a dream, Seifer?" I sat up, the cool sheet slipping off my bare chest. Zell was only in a pair of shorts while I was, well...you can guess. "A dream of Quistis?"  
  
I nodded my head. "With a woman in purple?"  
  
He nodded his head. "And she was in a tube of sorts?"  
  
I sighed softly. "It was no dream. Those damned spirits are showing us what she's going through. Making us feel her pain and hear her thoughts!"  
  
Zell cocked his head. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's common sense."  
  
"I don't agree..."  
  
I chuckled. "Because you have no common sense!"  
  
He stood up, shaking a wild fist at me. "Wanna say that to my face!"  
  
I stood up, my sheet slipping off from around me. Zell stood there wide eyed as I shook my fist at him. I suddenly realized what had happened.  
  
  
  
She had come back, her fingernails dancing on the glass of her chamber. She quivered softly, shaking and trembling in fear. 'It's not fair I get treated this way.'  
  
"Pyralis!" the woman called out. I looked up, seeing a fire woman dressed in oranges and red.  
  
"Yes, my Queen?" she said while bowing, her crazy, curly, red hair flopping down.  
  
The queen grinned maniacally towards me, her long, black nails tapping on the glass. "Did you get the two men she loves?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
"And led them to Nen?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, my Queen."  
  
She grinned at me, her purple eyes dashed with an evil mix of red. "Those stupid fools. Falling dead into my trap. With the final four blue magic, the rose, and the last Blue Mage, the gates will surely open!" Quistis' eyes went wide.  
  
"My Queen?" The queen turned to look at Pyralis. "Why couldn't you send us four elemental spirits out to get the final four blue magic?"  
  
The queen laughed and turned to look at Pyralis. "I need you four to protect me. Either way, people would come look for her and would end up killing me when you four were on a mission to find them. This way, I can watch her and the Rose. As well as getting the four blue magic!"  
  
Quistis whimpered softly. Pyralis bowed, walking away from the queen. 'Why must this happen to me?' 


End file.
